


tempting fate

by eloha



Series: for my muses [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, First Time, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Manhandling, Office Sex, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voice Kink, internalized tho ~, maybe????, u gotta squint for it, very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “I never took you for this type of student.” Rosinante murmurs, and Law hums, a muscle twitching in the blonde’s arm when he grips his tie.“What is it they say?” Law asks, taking a bold step forward, enough to smell that intoxicating cologne, “it’s always the quiet ones or something.”
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: for my muses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019581
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	tempting fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyroci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyroci/gifts).



> this is for one of my dear followers on twitter, the prompt was 'Kid and Law making a bet that he (law) could make Rosi pop a boner' that's obviously the short version of it. Ah, I really had a time. Not only because this was my first teacher-student type relationship (which, wtf I love this trope now), but also because I haven't written anything like this before. Law is always this confident little slut ~ and he's not like that at all here sksvdld well, maybe a little. 
> 
> I really enjoyed this prompt though, it was supposed to be more along the lines of Law being toxic as hell & cora being this soft, openly gay english professor, and I tried to stick with that. I hope I did it justice. I tagged implied homophobia, but I feel like there isn't rly any, maybe the bet itself, but this is all 'holy shit I didn't think I was gay but Look at That Dick'.... anyways!!! Enough talking, I'm excited this is my first fic of them, and I hope you enjoy it!! (and sorry if there are any typos, also don't hesitate to let me know if I missed a tag)

To make it abundantly clear, it was never Law’s intention to seduce his English professor. 

Yes, the day started out not the same as always, but there was a motive. 

All Law remembers were Kid’s words, that fucking bet stuck in the back of his head- one purpose to this task right here and it all fell apart the instant it started.

● 

Rosinante was very familiar with their type, the ones who have lived too long in their high school popularity phase, the ones who like attracting attention. The very first second those two stepped into the lecture hall, Rosinante knew what to expect and he wasn’t surprised at all when he was spot on with his thinking.

Loud- well only one of them was- but both of them were brash, obnoxiously bratty at best. Rosinante rarely has problem students, even though he’s very open with his sexuality as a teacher, he’s never heard rude comments from any. 

Rosinante, unlike his brother, isn’t as flamboyant nor loud spoken, he says what he needs to and then it’s over with. He wouldn’t consider himself a _cool_ professor, because he knows he’s not. He expects obedience in the classroom and also for work to be turned in at the proper time, though he’s always had an open office door for the students who were having problems. 

This Law and Kid, if he’s being fairly honest, he expected them to fail at everything. Rosinante hates thinking that way to begin with, but when two people disrupt a classroom- even if it is just with snickering or staying on their phone the entire time- how else is Rosinante supposed to think? He had prepared a full internal note to them about how he’s willing to help them pass this semester, only to be shocked silent when both boys were the top of the class. 

Still, today has been... off, to say the least. 

Kid and Law are here, like always, the first two to always walk into the class on time, but instead of taking their usual spot at the top of the hall, only Kid is there. Rosinante tries to not glare behind his glasses, because he knows something is up with those two. Kid doesn’t look to be mad at Law, he’s smiling delightfully at the very top. Meanwhile Law, Law is sitting with a bored expression. 

Rosinante doesn’t like to think of his students as being cunning either, but really, when one has a brother such as Doflamingo, Rosinante immediately knows when someone's trying to pull one over on him. When Law first stepped into the room, Rosinante knew, that feeling of dread filling up his stomach the entire time he went on with his lecture. 

One shouldn’t have looked so enraptured when Rosinante was spitting out poetic references and why exactly Sylvia Plath was named a brutal poet. But while the rest of the class looked to be dozing off, those golden eyes were peering at him without even glancing away. 

When Rosinante was done with his lecture, telling the student body what needs to be turned in for their assignment, he dismisses the class. Not bothering to look back, Rosinante walks to his desk to gather up his belongings. The only good thing that will come out of today is that he has no more lectures, it’s just going to be him in his office, closed off to the world and those damn eyes. 

“Do you have a minute Professor Rosi?” 

And suddenly, the peaceful day Rosinante was expecting to have is all shot to hell the minute he turns around. He refrains from glancing down, sitting on the edge of his desk instead. 

“Of course,” Rosinante says lightly, because while this may be the last person he wants to speak with right now, he would never turn a student away, “what can I help you with Law?” 

Law fidgets a little, the edge of his fucking skirt swishing as he does, combat boots sliding against carpet as he walks forward. Rosinante catches a glimpse of Kid as he walks out of the class, a knowing smirk on his face, and it’s starting to click. Just a little. Rosinante doesn’t know what their game is, but if he asks Law to leave, he knows the boy will. 

“I just- ah,” Law glances away, cheeks flushed, “can we go to your office? I’m a little nervous to talk about this.” 

Rosinante remains impassive, nodding his head and pushing off the desk. He tries to not think about the last student filing out of the room, leaving him alone with Law. He doesn’t look to see if Law is following him, and really, he hopes that he’s not. The blonde reaches for his briefcase before walking to a separate door beside the chalkboard, and much to his reluctance, he hears the scrape of those combat boots behind him. 

This is going to be a long fucking day.

● 

Law feels like he should point out that he’s, in fact, _not_ gay.

Yeah, there might have been times that his eyes lingered a little too long on his friend's muscles while they were playing basketball. He might have even thought to himself when he first met Zoro, and eventually Luffy, that they were hot, but Law doesn’t really go that way. There’s nothing wrong with admiring another person, no matter if they’re the same sex as you or not. 

Law hasn’t ever given thought to his sexuality, if he’s being honest. He’s thinking that at this point he probably should. Law didn’t think anything of it at first when Kid told him he should go into that store and find something to make their professor pop a boner. It was stupid and childish, but if Law succeeded in doing so, then he’d get free drinks for a month. 

Zoro, unfortunately, overheard that, and with the green haired man knowing that Luffy practically lives in Law’s dorm, told him he’d better fucking do it. Those weren’t his exact words, but they may as well have been. Law wouldn’t say he’s the type to be easily persuaded, but he was. 

The minute he stepped into the store Law quickly chose his outfit without pondering on the fact that he really wouldn’t mind wearing such things even if it wasn’t under the terms of a bet. And as soon as he stepped into professor Rosi’s class, Law understood why he wouldn’t mind being seen in these types of clothes. 

There was a slight skeptical look in the professor's eye, not only when he spotted Law with a knee length skirt on, black fishnets delving into combat boots. His shirt hung off the shoulder, and Law stood in the mirror for a while admiring the way his tattoos clashed against it. It’s not too far off from Law’s style, the color that is, Law lives in black clothes, but this type of outfit garnered looks from all types of people and none of them were indifferent. 

Kid was mainly the one surprised when they got to the open court, students buzzing away on the lawn, stopping and staring at Law in appreciation. Maybe it was because of his confidence that made him look attractive, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of victory because that bet didn’t go quite as Kid was expecting. 

Law soon ate those words the second he stepped into Rosinante’s office, the blonde holding the door open for him and closing it once he steps inside. 

“What can I help you with Law?” The professor asks again, walking around to his desk. 

Law’s mouth runs a little dry, standing awkwardly in front of the mahogany. Law didn’t think about how he was going to get his professor hard, if he’s being fairly honest, aside from himself, he doesn’t know how to get any man hard. Law’s never thought about dick in that sort of way, and now he just feels like an idiot for going along with this. 

If only to save face and not look fucking stupid, Law steps forward and places both hands on the professor's desk. Law never realized how big he was. Even sitting down, Rosinante is at the same height as Law, and his heart flips a little, licking his lips because they start to feel a little dry. Rosinante raises an eyebrow, and if Law didn’t know any better, then the expression is unamused. 

“I know you don’t need help in my class,” Rosinante sighs, a bit in disappointment, “what is it you want?” 

Law pouts before he can even stop himself, palms slipping to bring him a little bit closer, shirt falling off one of his shoulders. He knows the action shows the top of his chest tattoo, and he bites his lip when Rosinante’s eyes flicker down. Law has the distinct feeling that he’s not doing this for the bet at all, but simply because he wants to see if his professor really will get hard for him. And then what? What is Law going to do if he does? 

Law’s used to the slight praise the professor gives him for his work, sometimes being ignored completely when Kid doesn’t shut the hell up talking, but this aloof air is something new entirely and Law can’t say he’s put off from it. Maybe Law’s not as straight as he thought he was. 

“Do I need a reason to speak to you Professor?” The question rolls off his tongue like water, Law’s usual raspy tone dropping just a touch, fluttering his eyelashes. 

How does one get a man hard? Law tries to think about that, feeling a tad embarrassed when he attempts to arch his back, the edge of the skirt brushes against the tights, and Law’s pretty sure he’s about to make himself hard instead. Law unknowingly reached for the skirt and tights because he always found that appealing on women, and he can see why they like the duo together. 

“I hope you’re not trying to proposition me Law,” Rosinante says, voice all hard edges and eyebrows furrowing behind his bangs. 

“Oh no,” Law drawls, “I would _never_ do something like that Mr. Donquixote.” 

Law’s gaze travels down, down below the desk, bringing his eyes back up and stopping at how Rosinante’s chest bounces when he laughs. 

“Lock the door.” 

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go at all, but Law’s feet are moving before he even realizes. The lock clicking into place sounds a lot like finality, like what Law has known before will be flipped upside down. That train of thought is signified when Law turns only to be caged in by Rosinante, and okay, _wow_ , Law never realized how tall he was. 

It’s one thing watching him from across the room or passing him in greeting in and out of the class or hall, but now that he’s caging Law against the wall, he’s suddenly _very_ aware of just how big he is. 

“Is this what you came here for?” 

When the hell did his voice get so deep? 

This isn’t at all what Law came here for, but he’s not going to say that shit. As much as it’s shocking him, Law’s not at all put off that this- whatever this is- is about to happen. Law nods his head, tilting it back and trying not to eye the expanse of muscle in front of him. He fails miserably, he knows he does. Law can’t help but admire Rosinante and he knows once their eyes meet it shows in his gaze. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Rosinante asks, a touch in disbelief and a little like he doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing himself. 

Law’s grin is lopsided, tilting his head. He might be unfamiliar with this type of situation, but if there’s one thing Law’s always been confident in, it’s his ability to flirt. The fact that Rosinante is a man means nothing, technically, he’s just another person and Law’s about to get his fucking free liquor for a damn month. 

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” Law purrs, two fingers walking up the buttons of his shirt, “ _Professor_.” 

Rosinante’s smile is blinding and not at all like the one he’s seen during class, this one is laced with something dangerous, and Law feels it all the way in his core, something stirring deep that he’s never felt before. 

“I never took you for this type of student.” Rosinante murmurs, and Law hums, a muscle twitching in the blonde’s arm when he grips his tie. 

“What is it they say?” Law asks, taking a bold step forward, enough to smell that intoxicating cologne, “it’s always the quiet ones or something.” 

Law’s wrist gets snatched up quick and he tries to hide his shock, blinking up at Rosinante who’s dragging his hand away from his tie. Law releases it easily, heart thudding in his chest when he’s tugged forward, and holy fuck he’s hard. Not only is he hard, but he feels fucking _huge_. Law could walk away right now to win that bet right now, and Rosinante would let him go. No teacher wants to put up with a student throwing themselves at them, but fuck, Law doesn’t want to go, not now. 

Maybe if Rosinante pushed him away from the very start then Law would have found it easy to walk away at this moment, probably talk shit with Kid about how he was able to get the man up. Law knows that’s not what’s going to happen though, there’s an inexplicable pull he feels when Rosinante shifts, pressing Law’s back against the wall, a leg fit between his own. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Law gasps, cheeks flushing when a thigh is met with his groin. 

Such thin fabric his boxers have and paired with the fact that Law knows between his briefs and Rosinante’s slacks, nothing at all is between them, has him twitching unexpectedly. 

“What are you-” 

“You must think I’m an idiot.” Rosinante huffs, stepping away. 

Law will never admit to it, but he follows behind his professor like a lost puppy, standing awkwardly beside his desk, one hand pressed on top of it while the other is laying by his side. Law doesn’t know what to do, cheeks flaring in humiliation at his professor's scoff when he sits and faces Law. 

“Is there a reason why you’re still here?” Rosinante asks calmly, “letting you come in here was a mistake, and touching you like that is inexcusable. Please leave now Law, I understand if you won’t keep quiet about this.” 

Something about the way he says that makes Law’s gut churn; he should be the one apologizing. Law and his childishness is what brought this on, and he didn’t even stop to think about how something like this would affect Rosinante. His professor is really always the sweetest man, kind even though he and Kid are sometimes assholes in his class. 

Aside from that, there’s no denying that Law doesn’t like any of this. He’s aroused in a way he never has been before, and it’s clear Rosinante is just as hard if that impressive bulge is anything to go by. Kid’s bet is the last thing on his mind when Law grips the arm of his professor's chair and swivels it to face him properly. 

Warm brown eyes widen in shock, and Law hesitates for only a second, one miniscule second because this is about to change everything he ever thought about doing. It takes only a tilt of his head before his lips are pressed against his professors, and goddamnit. There’s something about it that’s undeniably masculine, even if his lips are soft, his scent is overwhelming. The gasp that follows between both of them is raspy, a baritone, and Law finds himself breaking away quickly. 

Heat rushes through him without warrant, raising up to bring fingers to his lips. Only a second it took and they feel as if they’re tingling, numb as if they’ve been kissing for hours. Law’s heart is beating at a speed it never has before, not when he first lost his virginity, or even whenever he had his first girlfriend. Those moments dim terribly in comparison to this, and they didn’t even _do_ anything. 

“Was that-” Rosinante clears his throat, “are you a virgin?” 

Law flushes even more because no- that wasn’t it at all. 

“I’ve never kissed a man before.” Law licks his lips, the words somewhat easier to say out loud compared to how his thoughts are running rampant in his mind. 

The silence stretches and Law finally chances a glance to his professor to see something like curiosity in his gaze, crossing his legs as he looks at Law contemplative. 

“So that’s what it is?” 

Law tilts his head in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You and Kid,” Rosinante reiterates, and Law furrows his eyebrows, “what, did you make a bet? Some childish thing to get the gay professor flustered?” 

Law tries to remain impassive even though he’s fucking spot on. It makes a foul taste rise up in his throat because while that was the case, Law didn’t expect to actually fucking like it. 

“Something like that,” Law mumbles because he can’t lie, staring down at his feet like a chastised child. 

“You poor thing,” Rosinante coos, and Law’s cheek heat up in humiliation. 

His professor doesn’t sound sorry for him at all, it sounds as if he’s figured Law out completely and is now looking to turn the tables in his favor. 

“You’re not even gay, are you?” Rosinante asks mockingly, and Law’s hard on is glaringly obvious now. 

Law doesn’t think to move, not to raise his head up, or clench his legs together like he wants to, he stands stock still and the laugh that garners from the blonde almost makes his knees buckle. 

“Or maybe I should say, you suspected you were straight. Hm?” 

The sweetness dripping off Rosinante’s tongue reminds Law of how he sounds when he’s giving a certain lecture on something he appreciates, and that’s enough to get his head rushing. 

“Words Law, I need words.” Rosinante says tiredly and Law’s quick to raise his head up. 

“Y- yes sir.” Law doesn’t know which one he’s saying yes to, but there’s a certain gleam in his irises that wasn’t there before. 

“I see,” Rosinante hums, uncrossing his legs and Law’s eyes zero in on the huge bulge, “it looks as if both of us are in a predicament.” 

Law flicks his gaze back up, and he doesn’t know how to interpret that. 

“What- what do you mean?” 

“Well,” and much to Law’s chagrin, Rosinante spreads his legs just a little bit wider, the outline becoming more visible, “I could always say you came onto me, which wouldn’t be a lie. Though you could always say that’s not true, make up some excuse, and they would believe you. I mean, who wouldn’t.” 

Law feels the way he gives him the elevator eyes, nerves sparking as his professor starts from his head to the tips of his toes, dragging them back up again until he’s looking at him square in the eye. 

“An innocent little student like you, no way would you try to seduce the gay teacher just by wearing a skirt.” 

And, somehow, that alone makes Law realize he was being completely see through. This little bet failed from the beginning solely based on the fact that Rosinante already had him figured out. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Law mumbles childishly, “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Oh I imagine not,” Rosinante replies, shoes scraping against the floor when he spreads his legs a little bit wider. 

Law has the urge to touch him, to see if he feels as heavy as he looks. Law is used to the weight of his own, but his professor really is huge, tenting the front of his slacks. He wants to know if he’ll react to the same touches Law likes on his own self, the sounds of his groans, how it might taste. 

“Was there anything else you needed?” Rosinante questions, oh so sure. 

He’s not going to be the one to persuade Law, he’s going to make Law say it, and his answer is spoken loud and clear when he steps forward. 

“Can I touch you?” Law asks quietly, so quietly like the walls have ears. 

Rosinante arches one of his eyebrows, hand moving and Law almost whines when he touches his cock, slender fingers running up and down the obvious shaft. Law’s mouth waters, and if this wasn’t an awakening moment, Law doesn’t know what is. 

“I don’t know,” Rosinante murmurs, hand growing firmer, “do you really want to do this?” 

Law nods quick, movements jerky and desperate, fingers itching to touch him. 

“Please,” Law rasps, “I do.” 

Rosinante looks at Law through lidded eyes, the man's desire palpable. The line crosses, or maybe it’s already been crossed, when he unbuckles his belt slowly. Rosinante half expects Law to walk away, that’s how it always happens- not with students, obviously because fuck this is the first time it’s ever happened- but with men in general. 

They have it in their mind that they’re not straight, only for the moment to transpire and they back out of it. It’s happened more than he could count, but Law stands there a bit too proudly, and Rosinante’s skin itches. He wants to take him down a notch, but even still he stands there when Rosinante pulls the zipper to his pants. If anything, Law looks excited to see his briefs, licking his lips, taking a small step forward. 

“It’s amazing you ever thought you were straight.” Rosinante points out, tugging the elastic to his boxers down. 

Law’s cheeks dust over a pretty shade of red, the humiliation shooting straight down to his cock, and he knows it’s painfully obvious that he’s hard. Law feels like he should be panicking, not only because he’s staring at the biggest dick he’s ever seen, but also because he’s terribly attracted to it. Law can see the appeal, why people go cock crazy. Law knows without even having to think about it that if he saw a cock like Rosinante’s before this moment he wouldn’t have to think twice about his sexuality. 

Law can only watch enraptured at Rosinante confidently stroking his dick, squeezing around his tip, and Law swears he could get off on this alone. The sight is more than appealing, Rosinante’s precum spilling out of his tip, using the liquid to stroke it up and down his shaft and Law walks forward without even thinking. 

“Do you want to touch it Law?” Rosinante asks, voice clouded with lust and Law nods before he even finishes the question. 

“Yes please,” Law murmurs, fingers sweeping over the mushroom head to gather up more liquid. 

Rosinante groans under his breath when Law tentatively wraps his hand around the glands, holding the base of his cock while Law starts jacking him off. 

“So _big_ ,” Law didn’t mean to say that out loud, but shit, for once in his life he just might have to thank Kid for his stupid ass idea. 

Rosinante chuckles lightly, fingers sliding up Law’s covered thigh. The touch feels exquisite with the tights on, even more so when it’s the pad of his fingertip grazing over his bare skin, hand delving under his skirt. Law’s hand stutters over his shaft, gasping because of Rosinante’s fingers gliding over his cock. The touch was featherlight, but something sweet curls up in the pits of his stomach. 

“Oh my,” Rosinante muses, “so hard and only from a little bit of cock touching.” 

Law’s knees almost wobble when Rosinante firmly cups him, his free hand slapping down on the arm of his chair if only to steady himself. Rosinante expertly strokes Law through the fabric and his toes curl, head falling between his shoulders. At this point he’s not even jacking Rosinante off, his head is foggy with lust, hand wrapped uselessly around Rosinante’s member. 

“Does having another man jack you off feel good?” Rosinante’s belittling words make Law shiver. 

“Fuck yeah,” Law moans. 

Even when a girl touched him it never felt this damn good. Maybe it’s because of how huge Rosinante’s hands are, the touch sure and experienced, feeling Law as if he knows exactly how to make him want to beg for it. 

Rosinante fondles his balls, squeezing the sack through his briefs and Law is gone. The moan that echoes around the office sounds loud to his own ears, dragging out into something desperate when one of Rosinante’s fingers press further, rubbing on his perineum and why the fucking hell has Law never did that to himself. 

“So sensitive,” Rosinante mutters. 

Law blinks a little in a daze when his chin is gripped and tugged up, coming face to face with shimmering eyes, blonde tendrils falling dangerously over his forehead. 

“Do you want more?” Rosinante asks, not pausing in his ministrations to rub that spot and Law moans brokenly, nodding his head as best as he can in the hold. 

Rosinante moves both of his hands away, the touch gone and Law swallows down an embarrassing whine, hand slipping off the blonde’s cock to his thigh. 

“Sit on my lap.” 

Law damn near sighs with relief that he no longer has to stand, eyes fluttering at the stretch in his thighs when he straddles Rosinante without any resistance at all. 

“You take orders surprisingly well.” 

Law hears Rosinante say that, but he can’t think about anything except the fact that their cocks are flush against each other. Law’s hips buck a little, gasping at the foreign feeling. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Law moans under his breath, mouth dropping open because that feels _good_. 

Rosinante doesn’t try to stop him, and Law wants to, doesn’t want to look as desperate as he feels, but goddamn, Law can’t help but chase that friction. 

“Suck these.” 

Thick fingers fill his mouth and Law flicks his tongue, trying to think back on all the things women have done to him that he found appealing. Law doesn’t know if it’s alluring to Rosinante or not, but he tries to make it good, humping the blonde and sucking the digits until they’re coated with spit. Tears gather in Law’s eyes when Rosinante thrusts his fingers in deeper, gagging at the press on his tongue. 

Rosinante twitches against him and Law’s eyes slot open, a sadistic gleam in those irises because of Law gagging again, Rosinante repeating the motion until drool is dribbling out the side of his mouth and tears are slipping down his cheek. Law’s pace stutters, coughing up spit when Rosinante removes his fingers. 

“You look pretty like this,” Rosinante praises, free hand slipping under Law’s skirt to tug his briefs down, “crying and drooling.” 

Wet fingers slip down the crack of Law’s ass and his hands fly to Rosinante’s shoulder, shuddering and panting harshly. 

“Do you want me to touch you here?” 

Law’s head swims, eyes falling shut at the soft press on his asshole, Rosinante rubbing lightly. It’s addicting, Law wouldn’t have ever called himself sensitive, but he can’t stop trembling, fingers clenching over the blonde’s dress shirt. 

“Uh huh,” Law moans. 

“Deep breath for me,” Rosinante murmurs. 

Law barely has enough time to suck in air before a slick finger is pushing passed the tight ring of muscle. Law clenches at the intrusion, eyes twisting shut. 

“Breathe.” Rosinante orders softly. 

Law’s heart thrashes in his chest, breathing shakily. Rosinante slides in up to a knuckle and Law’s forehead falls to his chest, fabric bunched under his fingers. Law wills himself to relax, to just _feel_ and not think about how fucking thick one damn finger feels. Law hardly even recognizes his moan when Rosinante goes deeper, pulling out a little before thrusting in further. 

Moans fall freely passed Law’s lips when he does relax, Rosinante easily fingering him, the glide wet because of his spit. It feels fucking amazing, the brush along his walls, Rosinante driving deeper and deeper. Law arches his back for more, eyes opening to the sight of Rosinante’s cock peaking passed his skirt, leaking all over the fabric. That alone has Law choking on a whine, eyes widening when another wet finger joins the first. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Law sobs, blinking away tears. 

The stretch is much more palpable, but Law’s quick to keep his breathing in check, not wanting this wonderful sensation to go away. 

“Good boy,” Rosinante says, a kiss pressing in his hair, hand rubbing up and down Law’s spine. 

Law melts against him because of that, flushing at being called a _good boy_. And oh, the way Rosinante starts twisting his fingers makes Law’s head spin. Law rocks down for more, rutting against Rosinante’s cock again, chasing whatever feeling he can get. 

“That’s it,” Rosinante urges, “feels good?” 

Law moans his agreement, afraid that if he talks his voice might fail him. Rosinante spreads his fingers apart and Law just might come undone. Heat spreads over him fast, and this time when he clenches up it’s not at all because of the intrusion, but because he wants more. Doesn’t know how much more he wants, all he knows is that this isn’t enough. 

As if Rosinante hears Law’s thoughts, another finger gets added and _that_ , that’s exactly what Law wanted. The pain of it sends a zing up his spine, pleasure crackling under his skin, nerves buzzing. Law is perfectly attuned to everything Rosinante is doing to him, how it feels to have three fingers fucking his hole. 

The comfort of Rosinante’s chest is gone when he grabs at Law’s hair, fingers sliding over his scalp as he tugs his head back. There’s no telling how fucked out he looks already but judging by the smile that cracks across Rosinante’s face, Law must look completely out of it. 

The sudden press on a sensitive spot inside of him has Law keening high, eyes rolling. Rosinante rubs intently over those nerves, nails scraping along his scalp, pulling his hair harder and Law knows he goes cross eyed. 

Ceiling lights blur into one, his hands twitching on Rosinante’s shoulders, spasms racking up and down his spine. Law is dangerously close to the edge, crying out for more, cock twitching in his briefs. Then all at once he’s empty and he fucking hates it, opens pleading eyes to Rosinante. 

“ _More_ ,” Law’s begging comes out pathetic, but he needs it, “pl- pl _ease_ give me more.” 

“I don’t know,” Rosinante hums, rubbing soothing circles on Law’s scalp, “you did come in here trying to seduce me after all.” 

Law whimpers, “’m sorry, but plea-” 

“I’m sorry _Professor_ ,” Rosinante scolds, slapping Law’s ass harshly. 

Law swallows down a pitiful moan, licking spit off his lips before he responds. 

“I’m- I’m sorry Professor.” 

“You can apologize better than that.” Rosinante scoffs, releasing Law’s hair. 

Rosinante cups Law’s jaw, squeezing his cheeks with a frown. 

“Apologize Law, and speak clearly about what you want.” 

A blush covers Law’s face, Rosinante’s fingers digging into his cheeks before the touch is gone. When this is over Law will think about why he gets turned on from being degraded like that, but for right now he does as he’s told. 

“I’m sorry Professor,” Law sounds much like a scolded child, “I want you in me.” 

Rosinante raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow. 

“Yeah?” 

Law’s body is suddenly very aware of the other man’s hardness, he’s also aware he might not have another chance like this- at least not with Rosinante, because now that Law knows how fucking wonderful this feels, no way in hell is he about to give it up. 

“Yes.” 

“You sure about that?” 

Despite the past humiliation, Rosinante asks it genuinely, and Law’s flattered for only one second flat before he realizes he’s really about to take a dick up the ass. 

“Yes sir.” 

Rosinante stares at him, pondering, Law assumes, searching for what he doesn’t know, but he must be satisfied with what he sees because he places one of those pretty hands near Law’s mouth. 

“Spit.” 

Law’s heart is beating a mile a minute, gathering up spit. He keeps his eyes pinned to Rosinante when saliva drips out of his mouth and onto his hand. 

“You’re a dirty little thing.” Rosinante lilts and Law can’t help but smile. 

“Is that good enough for you?” Law asks coyly, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Rosinante chuckles, pushing back on Law’s chest and he complies, scooting so that the blonde can slick up his cock. Law watches with eager eyes, licking his lips. 

“I do hope you’ll be able to keep up,” Rosinante says with a stroke down his length, “I’d hate it if you were fucked mute too quick.” 

“You seem pretty confident about your abilities,” Law retorts, anticipation coursing through his veins. 

“And for good reason,” Rosinante’s free hand curls around Law’s waist, dragging him closer, “weren’t you supposed to be straight?” 

Rosinante accentuates that question with a teasing slide of his cock between Law’s ass, tip rubbing back and forth over his rim. 

“Look at you now,” Rosinante hums and Law bites his lip, “about to take it up the ass.” 

At the first press of Rosinante’s dick filling him, Law’s moan comes out cracked, tears welling up in his eyes. Even with the amount of drool and stretching, Law still feels like he’s being split apart. It’s amazing Rosinante’s shirt hasn’t been torn to shreds with how Law’s been grappling at it. Rosinante curses under his breath, pausing to flick Law’s skirt up in the front, tugging his boxers down to stroke his cock. 

The mix of sensations is one Law doesn’t think he’ll ever experience again. Rosinante takes his time entering Law, playing with his weeping tip and when he’s settled deep inside of him, he gives Law time to adjust. Each torturous inch of his cock makes Law pulsate, not realizing how hard he’s crying until the tears are being wiped away, another mouth capturing his own. 

Rosinante dominates the kiss easily, their lips slotting together in an easy dance. Law moans when Rosinante licks across his tongue, palming the head of his cock and Law finds himself relaxing into all of it. A tentative roll of his hips has him gasping into the blonde's mouth, the older groaning along with him but never breaking the kiss. 

Once Law starts moving he can’t stop, the pain of it washes out with every grind. Each time Rosinante’s cock drags along his walls Law chases more of it, riding him in earnest even though his muscles are starting to burn, the chair moving recklessly. Rosinante splays both hands around Law’s waist, and a jolt zings up his spine because of how his fingers almost meet in the middle, breaking the kiss to whine. 

Law’s eyes screw shut, panting harshly. It’s almost too much, Rosinante’s so fucking big and Law was not at all prepared to lose his anal virginity today, but goddamn is this the best fucking feeling he’s ever had. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Law sobs, Rosinante’s cock brushing against those same nerves as before. 

Law throws his head back and chases it, tries to angle his hips the right way, gritting his teeth in frustration because it’s not at all what he’s looking for. Rosinante made it seem so damn easy when he was rubbing him close to an orgasm, one would expect Law to know his own body and where the hell his prostate is located, but he feels terribly inept. 

“You’re not very good at this.” Rosinante comments offhandedly, not even out of breath. 

The humiliation that washes over him is better than any type of breeze he’s ever felt, it shoots straight down to his cock and Law moans brokenly when he clenches up, bouncing on Rosinante’s cock if only to hear more. He knows the pace is sloppy, Law’s desperately trying to find his own release, can taste his orgasm on the tip of his tongue. 

“Come on Law, you’ve had girls ride you before, do a better job.” 

Law’s rhythm falters, chin falling to his chest, watching how his cock looks rubbing up and down on Rosinante’s covered abs, flushed tip shown over his skirt. 

“I- I need-” Law sniffles, “I can’t-” 

“You poor thing,” Rosinante coos, “you have no idea what you’re doing.” 

Rosinante watches Law nod with faint amusement, the younger still trying desperately to get to his prostate. It’s a nice change of pace seeing him struggle, leaning back in his chair while Law tries to work for his orgasm. Law’s surprisingly eager for someone who claims they weren’t gay, he’s especially cock hungry and absolutely shameless about it. 

Law’s not even asking if Rosinante is liking it, not caring one bit about asking him how he wants it, he’s solely focused on himself. Rosinante can’t deny that he feels exquisite, Law is fucking tight, squeezing around him every time he raises on his knees, hole growing looser when he drops down. Rosinante hasn’t felt anything this damn delicious in a while, finds himself enjoying it almost as much as Law if his sweet little cries are anything to go on. 

“Prof- prof _essor_ , need help.” 

Oh dear _god_. 

Rosinante’s fingers dig into Law’s waist, bunching the fabric up as he does so. Rosinante muses nothing will ever sound as beautiful as Law calling him professor while he’s trying to stuff himself with his dick. Law’s jaw goes slack when Rosinante thrusts into him, holding the smaller man in place so that he can fuck into him the way he was wanting. The sound that’s ripped out of Law’s throat is melodic, eyes widening because of Rosinante slamming against his sweet spot. 

Law finally releases his death grip on one of his shoulders, quickly pulling his boxers up, and knowing that he did that just because his release crashes over him snaps something inside of Rosinante. Law’s ass goes impossibly tight, fluttering around his shaft, and Rosinante just might lose his composure. 

Law’s eyes stay stuck in the back of his head as Rosinante fucks him through his orgasm, not a sound coming out of him. Drool leaks out the side of his mouth and Rosinante wants to lick it up, see what type of expression he’ll wear when he spits it back in his mouth, but then Law’s slumping forward and that just won’t do. 

“Get up,” Rosinante orders, the softness in his voice gone. 

Law hiccups on a sob, the front of his dress shirt becoming wet with tears, and Rosinante slaps the smaller man on the ass in warning. 

“I said get up Law, I’m not done with you yet.” 

Law tries to push himself off Rosinante’s chest, but he fails miserably, elbows too wobbly. Rosinante doesn’t fucking let up, he keeps mercilessly pounding on his prostate, and Law feels mindless. Rosinante, obviously, does not like that because Law is quickly empty, and he gasps when he’s wrenched back by his hair. 

“Bend over the desk.” 

The expression on the blonde’s face is sadistic at best, and one Law never expected to see from such a man that’s always terribly sweet in the classroom. Rosinante’s eyes are lit in excitement, seemingly getting off on Law struggling, and that gets him hot like no other. Law knows that look because it’s the same one he wears when he’s choking a partner, seeing them cry, but _this_ , having it pinned on him is something he didn’t know he needed. 

Law scoots back when his hair is released, legs feeling like jelly as he attempts to stand. His knees actually buckle when he turns and Rosinante huffs impatiently, catching Law by his elbow. In a flurry of movements Law doesn’t have the present mind to comprehend, Rosinante has him turned with no problem, one hand pressing on the back of Law’s head as he shoves him down on the desk, the other flipping his skirt up. 

Rosinante’s big hands are curled around his waist again, the blonde towering over him while he kicks his ankles apart, and Law clenches at being manhandled. 

“Come on baby,” Rosinante whispers darkly, “we were just starting to have fun.” 

Law’s hands scramble on the desk when Rosinante enters him again, not giving him time to adjust with the new position, the blonde simply takes what he wants. Papers crinkle under his grasp, tears and sweat making other sheets stick to his face. 

Rosinante’s groan in Law’s ear sounds fucking sexy, even more so when his hands cover over Law’s, belt smacking against his ass while he fucks into him meticulously. Unlike how Law was chasing his orgasm, Rosinante is a lot more precise. He knows the perfect angles to get Law’s feet unknowingly slipping apart for more, moans wanton because of how his thick cock sinks inside of him. Law’s eyes roll at the feeling of it all, fingers curling in Rosinante’s hold. 

“You have such a tight fucking ass.” Rosinante groans, “do you like my dick baby?” 

Law chokes on a mewl, loving how Rosinante sounds calling him baby with that deep baritone of his. Law nods quickly, and Rosinante presses a chaste kiss to the nape of his neck, locking his knees to drive in at another different angle. 

Law doesn’t think anything in the world could be better than this, Rosinante’s damn near fucking him off the floor, leaving the toes of Law’s shoes catching on hardwood. Rosinante’s grunting in his ear, holding him in place by the sheer weight of his body alone so that he can take his pleasure in Law’s ass, and Law finds himself growing hard again. He’s never come back to back before, never so quickly. Law’s head is swimming with desire, staring in a daze off to the side of the office, drooling and moaning all over Rosinante’s desk. 

“So good,” Law slurs, spit making the words come out muddled. 

Rosinante slams in deep, heavy balls slapping against Law’s covered ones, dick twitching when he feels Rosinante pulsate. 

“Want it in me,” Law mumbles, his own member swelling up knowing what’s coming. 

“Shit Law,” Rosinante huffs, movements turning a little bit more reckless, sloppy, “you sure?” 

Law’s jaw slackens because he swears Rosinante is growing even bigger inside of him, his answer shown in the way he spreads his legs, trying to arch his back despite the onslaught his prostate is now receiving. 

Rosinante’s forehead presses between his shoulder blades, thrusting once and twice, stuffing Law full. Rosinante buries his fingers into Law’s mouth to muffle his scream, eyes rolling when his orgasm is spurred on by Rosinante coming inside of him. Law’s hole is filled to the brim, the sound squelching between them at Rosinante pulling back to thrust in again, riding out his orgasm. 

Nothing but panting is heard afterwards, both men trying to come down from their high. Law feels boneless, doesn’t know how the hell he’s going to be able to walk back to his dorm without making it painfully obvious he just got fucked up the ass. 

Law blinks a little at that realization. Because he just got fucked, by another man, and not only by another man, but by his fucking _professor_. Shit, shit _shit_ , what the hell was Law thinking. Before he can even begin to panic, Rosinante’s pulling his softening cock out and Law’s made suddenly aware of how big a load the man shoots. Come spills out of Law’s ass, and Rosinante groans before pulling up Law’s boxers. 

Wetness on both ends. Law came two times from a man, fucked beyond words, the best fucking way possible. Law doesn’t think he’ll ever experience that type of mind-blowing orgasm again, but holy _shit_ what the hell did he just do. 

“You okay Law?” Rosinante asks softly as if he can sense Law’s internal panic. 

Law slurps at the spit leaking out of his mouth, bringing a shaky hand up to wipe the mess away. Is he _okay_ , Law could scoff, he feels goddamn euphoric. 

“’m good.” Law says instead because that’s about all that he can manage right now. 

No doubt he’s going to be feeling this for at least a week, maybe more. Law’s going to have to sit throughout this man's class and remember how he got his fucking brains fucked out by the professor and loved every single damn second of it. 

“I gotta go,” Law says, not moving an inch. 

Rosinante chuckles behind him, grabbing his arm to tug him up gently, so off putting from how he just screwed him stupid. Law hums in surprise when Rosinante presses a soft kiss to his lips, it was chaste at best, but he flushes anyways. 

“Was I too rough?” 

Law blinks slowly, shaking his head. 

“Not at all.” 

Rosinante’s lip twitches as if he’s trying to hide a smile, straightening out his skirt. Law takes a glance down, eyeing Rosinante’s softening cock with appreciation. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you,” Rosinante starts, and it takes a lot for Law to tear his gaze away from his dick, “but you can’t tell anyone what just happened here.” 

“Will you fuck me again?” The question tumbles out of Law’s mouth before he can think to stop it and his eyes widen, blushing furiously, “I- I mean, you don’t have to answer that.” 

Law mentally slaps himself, jerking his head away from Rosinante’s shocked expression. What the hell was he thinking asking that. 

“How cute,” Rosinante coos when the surprise wears off, sliding a finger under Law’s chin so that he can face him again, “not here.” 

Law smiles brightly and Rosinante is almost caught off guard by that again. It’s really stupid to keep this going, Rosinante could easily lose his job and tarnish his pristine reputation, but he knows Law wouldn’t want the same thing happening with him. This is by far the dumbest thing he will ever do, it sounds more like Doflamingo’s style to do something such as this, but Rosinante will worry about that later. 

“Not here,” Law repeats, snapping out of whatever daze he was in to look at the clock, “I gotta go.” 

As much as Rosinante wouldn’t mind showering him in affection for being so good, he nods his head. It’s much too soon to be doing that, best to let Law figure out what’s going on in his head. 

“Be safe getting home.” Rosinante says, thumb brushing on Law’s bottom lip.

● 

Much to Law’s chagrin, after he left Rosinante’s office perfectly put together, feeling weighty and floaty, and not at all smitten because of his professor straightening out his outfit and hair. Law had the unfortunate event of running into fucking Kid of all people. Law knows not that much time passed from when the class ended, to Law getting fucked, but shit, out of all the people he sees first it would be him.

Law tried to turn around discretely, painfully aware of the drying cum in his underwear, Rosinante’s load soaking the fabric, the absolute last person he needed to see was that damn redhead. As if the universe wasn’t on Law’s side, he spots Kid’s shiteating grin before he can even think to turn away. 

“If it isn’t little Trafalgar,” Kid laughs, throwing a bulky arm over his shoulder. 

At least Law will be able to blame his sudden limp on that and not for the truth. 

“So, did you get him up?” Kid doesn’t bother being discreet, and Law scoffs at how brazen he is. 

“Get your ass off me,” Law huffs, elbowing the redhead. 

Kid laughs delightfully but he releases Law, those ever-knowing eyes peering at him. Law is grateful for having such an amazing poker face, because if not the evidence would’ve been written all over it. 

“And I did, by the way, and _no_ I don’t want to go into details about it.” Law says it firmly, throwing a scowl in at the end and Kid barks out a loud laugh. 

“You’ll have to tell me how you succeeded.” Kid says lowly, and Law almost shivers. 

Has Law always been attracted to his voice? To men in general? 

Shit, now’s not the time to have an identity crisis. 

“Would you like me to show you instead?” Law drawls, and Kid’s eyes widen comically. 

Law giggles at having caught him off guard, walking forward and attempting to not limp, throwing a wave over his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you around Eustass-ya, and I expect my booze every Friday for the rest of this month.” 

At least some good came out of that horrendous bet. Law knows that even though Kid might shit talk he never goes back on his word and Law could cry at the prospect of free liquor for a month. 

Law hurries on to his building, barely even stopping to catch his breath when he makes it into his dorm and slams the door. Law’s heart is racing a mile a minute and it’s not because he all but sprinted here, it’s because his life got turned upside down without any type of preparation. Everything Law thought he knew about himself he didn’t know at all. 

Law loved every single second he was under Rosinante, riding him, being fingered and kissed, having those muscles spread out over him. And god his voice, not a breathy feminine type, but almost rugged when he’s in the heat of the moment. How Rosinante so easily took control and gave Law pleasure he didn’t even know existed. 

Law doesn’t regret any of it, that’s the scary part. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and he went for it, didn’t stop to think about any consequences. Law freely gave himself over to a man as if it was natural, and it _felt_ natural. 

There’s no change at all, not who he was before until now. Law is still the same Law no matter who he likes, and it shouldn’t matter. With that train of thought it’s easy to calm himself. 

Law traces around his lips, sucking in a soft breath, swearing he can feel the ghost of Rosinante’s touch. 

Fuck. 

He already wants Rosinante again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I basically made Law's coming out experience like mine, it was a very natural thing for me and it was the only way I could describe his internal thoughts. tbh it's almost been a decade since I've been out of school and I never went to college so this entire fic was winged, I rewrote this baby about 5 times bc I had no damn idea what I was looking for and I felt like I rushed through some parts?? Overall, my one braincell did what it had to do. 
> 
> Enough about me rambling, let's get to the Sex. Boy do I fucking Love Law calling him Professor ~ Rosi humiliating Law. That slightly sadistic Rosi. Them Donquixote brothers have me by the balls my god. I had the hardest time not making Law a Whore, there were so many times I wanted to write him just dropping to his knees and taking Rosi's cock to the throat like a champ, or Law riding Rosi in that chair until that bitch was squeaking, rolling all over the place while Rosi was crying out. Hot damn y'all... I really love this trope lmfao, I will def write it again
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
